harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Frank and Alice
Frank Longbottom and Alice Fortescue met during their time at Hogwarts. The were in the same year and house. The pair has limited interaction with each other until sixth year. After school they join the Order of the Phoenix. Soon after that, they get married and have their only son, Neville Longbottom. Early History Frank and Alice don't have any history prior to school. Hogwarts Years Alice Fortescue and Frank Longbottom are both sorted in Gryffindor house during their first year of Hogwarts. Despite being sorted into the same house, they had limited interation the first few years of school as they ran in different circles. Alice was considered popular in school as she was friends with the Marauders and her roommates. Frank was more part of the nerd group in school. Alice and Frank did began to see each other few times in a couple of classes as they got older. During the train ride of their sixth year the pair has an interaction : Alice: "I don't think we have every met before. I'm Alice." Frank: "Actually we have a couple of times." During this interaction Alice begans to realize that Frank would be the perfect candidate to fake date as no one really knows who he is. Alice pulls Frank into an empty train compartment and gives him a proposition that he could not refuse. Alice states that Frank wants to be popular and hang out with the Maruaders and she wants classmate Garrett Lampony to notice her. The plan was simple that Alice and Frank would date for a few months and then break up just in time for the winter formal in hopes that Garrett would ask her. Alice tells Frank that in just a few months people would know who he is thus leaving him the ability to stay popular. Some where along the fake dates, Frank begans to really fall for Alice as he gets to know her better and forgets that its not real. Frank even goes as far as kissing her when it is just the two of them alone. This scares Alice :"Frank we are alone now you don't have to keep pretending." Frank: "Who says I was still pretending." Alice begans thinks his nerdy quirks are actually kind of sexy ,which is wierd because she was never really into nerdy smart guys before,you know the guy that you can bring home and your parents will love. After Hogwarts Shortly after graduating, Professor Dumbledore asks the aspiring aurors to join the secret organization known as the Order of the Phoenix. Frank takes Alice to a beautiful garden they discovered in duck town for their third anniversary. As Alice admires a patch of sunflowers, Frank shakely removes a tiny box from his pocket. Alice bursts into tears of happiness as she turns to find him on one knee. A year later they are married and pregnant with their first and only child, Neville. Describing Relationship Alice and Frank where mostly acquaintances prior to them fake dating. They become friends along the journey as they get to know each other better. Quotes Alice : "I don't think we have every met before. I'm Alice." Frank: "Actually we have a couple of times." ---- Alice: " I thought you had feelings for me!" Frank: "Yeah I do have feelings for you, but this not what you wanted." ---- Alice: " I think its for the best if we end this now." Frank:"End what, what are we exactly?" Alice: "I don't know!" ---- Alice: "I'm sorry Frank,that I ruined your life." Frank: "My life was better with you in it." Songs Gallery Tumblr ob70387PJp1smchbro1 r1 540.png alice and frank.gif 200-4.gif 200-6.gif hjhjhjjh.gif tumblr_mtk0r25EdY1syqe4xo1_250.gif tumblr_ogal8dudLB1vzoqafo1_500.png tumblr_mrg55kJIUO1s4w33do1_500.gif|"You know its really hard some time's being popular and living up to the expectations of everyone else." -Alice talking to Frank tumblr_m7jcwzIFvW1r1shx8o1_r1_500.gif|Frank shocked and speechless at Alice confession. 928530anatol.gif 792623tumecheche.gif Frank and alice.gif Frank and Alice